


Respect

by sweetpeapoppy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeapoppy/pseuds/sweetpeapoppy
Summary: Lewis is surprised to find another side of Jenson. And Jenson wants Lewis to show him some respect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Livejournal, October 12th 2012.

“Is it alright for me to be following you now?” A voice crept over his shoulder.

“What?” Caught out, Lewis turned around sharply to find himself face to face with a shadowed figure. But he wasn’t scared, he recognised the outline. “What’s wrong with you man?” Giving Jenson a warning look he continued to walk away from the McLaren motorhome.

“Nothing, it’s you with the issues.” Jenson drawled, holding his phone up Lewis recognised the image on the screen, the icon asked if he wanted to follow. His teammate had pulled up his profile, pushing it close to his face Lewis’ eyes strained against the harsh light.

“I apologised, I made a mistake.” Lewis shrugged, leaving the raft of cool silver lorries behind for red.

“Yeah, on Twitter, that doesn’t really count though.” Jenson called after his hunched form, jogging slowly to join him.

“Were your feelings hurt?” Sick of Jenson’s jeering tone, Lewis used it himself.

“Fuck no.” He replied dismissively.

“Glad, because I don’t give a shit.” Lewis spat.

“You’ve made that perfectly clear.” Jenson resisted the urge to shove Lewis and just bump his shoulder a little.

“Yeah, so I’m leaving McLaren, it had to happen.” Lewis sent another shrug into the evening air.

“Sick of having a winning car under your arse?” The blonde man roughly grabbed Lewis’ arse to emphasise his point unnecessarily, enjoying the feel of his muscles tighten.

“Fuck off.” Lewis summoned all the venom he could and forced it out of his throat. Jenson had been off with him all night, purposely avoiding eye contact as they circulated around the team after another weekend of racing.

“Aren’t you a little ray of sunshine? You’ll fit in nicely with the princess.” Jenson smirked, his fingers poking at Lewis’ ribs. “You got a thing for blondes?”

Upping the pace Lewis strode past Ferrari and found himself in soon-to-be familiar territory of Mercedes. He should get used to it, he hoped it would. He knew he would.

“Seriously just fuck off would you.” Spinning around Lewis squared up to Jenson, puffing up his chest he used both hands to push the older man away violently.

Smiling smugly into the darkened night air Jenson provoked Lewis by wagging a finger at him. “Temper, temper.”

“Blow me.” He hissed under his breath, trying to wriggle out of the uncomfortable grip Jenson had on the back of his neck.

“I don’t think so,” he sneered. “How about you blow me.”

“Fuck off!” It wasn’t like he hadn’t before, the last time they celebrated a one-two win was that way, a bit of self congratulation for beating everyone else. Though this time the mood was different, Jenson was different; his eyes were wild, dilated and dark, so he shouldn’t want anything. But the spike of pleasure hitting his spine had him ready to falter.

“It wasn’t a request.” His voice was deep, low and dangerous. Eyeing up the row of transportation lorries Jenson slung an arm around Lewis in a manner that would only be described as friendly if anyone else was watching.

Lewis balked at being treated this way, being led around, told what to do. “I don’t care man, let me go!” Twisting his body downward Lewis escaped easily, jumping away to give himself some much needed space he found his lungs calling for air. He panted heavily but Jenson was on him again, snatching his wrist Lewis was dragged in between the silver lorries.

“Get on your knees.” Jenson demanded.

There was a hesitation within Lewis, a moment where he wanted to return to the party with McLaren and take in the good times before he moved on. But the huge bolt of arousal hitting his crotch brought him to his knees, literally and figuratively. He’s never been controlled by Jenson ever, he always initiated things on his terms even when the blonde was beating him on track.

His own jeans tugged down Jenson proudly revealed he wasn’t wearing any underwear, craned over the man on his knees he brought both of his hands around Lewis’ head. Jutting his hips forward he pressed the tip of his cock to Lewis’ lips, waiting a moment before unceremoniously pushing into his mouth.

Groaning heavily Lewis accepted Jenson’s cock willingly, loving the sensation of the silky skin filling his mouth without permission. Jenson had carefully positioned Lewis between himself and the lorry so he could control him easily; feeling contained Lewis relaxed into Jenson’s ideas and plans. The first being to fuck his mouth.

Dragging his cock out a couple of inches Jenson rolled his hips over and over, revelling in the feeling of Lewis’ lips tighten and release rhythmically. With his head resting against the metal shroud Jenson could quicken the pace and push further without Lewis having the chance to escape.

The light from the Mercedes motorhome highlighted enough of Lewis and Jenson so that they could both see each others expressions. Jenson could see Lewis’ eyes rolling backwards, his lips shiny with spit, and his cheeks hollowed to increase pressure. When Lewis flicked his eyes up he just saw Jenson bearing down on him, arms resting against the lorry for stability as he rocked back and forth at a punishing, unrelenting pace.

Lewis thought he couldn’t handle it, he thought the first time Jenson’s cock slipped further down his throat he would choke, pass out, but instead he moaned for more. Desperately clawing at Jenson’s arse he heard a chuckle from above before his mouth was left confused and empty.

“Get up, turn around.” Came the command.

Scrambling to his feet Lewis complied, pressing his face against the cool surface of the van he subtly arched his back to highlight his arse.

“Attention whore.” Jenson grinned as he relieved Lewis of his trousers, yanked down to his knees he spat on his fingers before moulding his body to the other man. Roughly shoving a finger between his cheeks he makes no apologies when he wiggled an index finger in, curling it upwards briefly before he slots another one in.

Lewis writhed against the intrusion, breathing heavily for each tiny movement, his body both crying out for more and trying to avoid the pain. But it’s too exquisite to avoid forever, the intensity of the burn settled deep within his body and just as he adjusts to the stretch and the tempo of Jenson’s fingers in and out, in and out, it stops.

“Oi, don’t fucking do that.” Lewis growled.

“What?” Jenson answered distractedly, busy with unwrapping and sheathing himself with a condom he fished out of a back pocket.

“Stop!”

Jenson gripped his cock in one hand and lined himself up to do what he had set out to do for days. “Shut up, or do you want your new team to see you getting fucked?”

But before Lewis could answer, Jenson pitched forward and buried himself as deep as possible into the man. Squirming to adjust Lewis could already feel a tear prick at his eyes. Slamming a hand onto the lorry to the left of Lewis’ face, Jenson rested his right forearm across the back of his neck, pinning him down, owning him for one last time. Pressing hard Lewis was forced to turn his head, gasping for each precious breath as Jenson slammed into him relentlessly.

This was a side of Jenson he had never experienced, this wasn’t the shiny, happy-go-lucky bloke in the other garage. There was anger and rage that had been hidden for years rising to the surface. It both excited and scared Lewis to know this had been bubbling underneath for all this time.

There was a whimper, Jenson knew it wasn’t him. Bringing his left hand down Lewis’ side he rested it on his hip and brought him away from the lorry to better the angle for him. Groaning with relief Jenson gave him a few moments before fisting Lewis’ cock, the careless friction already too much.

“Fucking hell, please.” Lewis grunted.

With both hands now anchored on Lewis’ hips, Jenson didn’t let up, driving himself deeper than he thought he rested his mouth on the crook between his neck and shoulder. Mistaking it for kindness in his heated state Lewis let himself relax into the waves of ecstasy lapping at the edges of his whole body.

Sensing this Jenson clamped down with his teeth into the soft flesh, yelping in pain Lewis’ first instinct was the fight but his body wasn’t his anymore. Pressing his teeth in further he wanted to leave a lasting mark, one that wouldn’t disappear, one that would stay forever even after the bruises faded.

“Please, I’m begging, please.” With his voice broken and feeble Lewis was slumped against the silver paintwork, his body no longer his own and needing that touch again to bring him off. “Please.”

Jenson’s left hand found Lewis’ cock once more and with a fist wrapped around his sensitive leaking head it didn’t take long for his pleas to turn into a raft of hurried and gasped thank yous.

But it wasn’t enough for Jenson to pump Lewis until gratitude turned to broken sobs. “I’m not finished,” he warned.

Lewis’ body was spent and still Jenson pounded his cock in and out, each delicate nerve ending screamed a thousand times for mercy but they were ignored. “Jense, just, I can’t, you have to...ah!” Whipping his cock out, Jenson shoved him out of the way, and ripping the condom off he let ribbons of come feather over the lorry, the metallic paint defaced with a pearly liquid.

Jenson quickly tucked himself back into his jeans, keeping an eye of the crumpled form at his feet as he zipped his fly, it didn’t move beyond laboured breathing until he stepped away.

“You bastard.” Lewis called out as he picked himself up off of the floor, pulling his trousers up he clumsily redressed himself, watching Jenson disappear around the vehicle.

“Feeling’s mutual.”


End file.
